renegade_legionfandomcom-20200215-history
Conqueror-class Cruiser
Class: Cruiser Operators: TOG Navy Mass: 2,033,762 tons Cost: 14,217,807,497 talents Engines: :Right Engine Rating (50,000) :Left Engine Rating (50,000) Thrust: 2 Weapons: :Type (Location) ::B Spinal Mount (F) ::100 37.5/20 ® ::100 37.5/20 (L) ::100 30/30 (F) ::50 15/30 (A) ::Type D Missile System (3 Shots at 100 Points) Fighters: None Small Craft: None Cargo: 20,000 tons Crew: 535 Passengers: 50 Marines: 200 Extras: Anti-Grav Drives Overview The Conqueror-class cruiser is something of a marvel in the modern TOG Navy, Along with the Tyrannus Class, these two ships have begun to replace the older Syracuse-class vessels. The Conqueror has several design characteristics that make it stand out from other cruisers, causing it to be the subject of debate among the TOG naval staff. Empire Technologies Incorporated secured the contract for the construction of the Conqueror Class and has done a remarkable job. This ship incorporates the latest in fire-control computers and tracking systems. This cruiser is unusual in that it carries no fighters or other small craft. The Conqueror began production in 6791. The initial 92 Conquerors were recalled for extensive modifications to the Combat Information Center section in 6810. This modification included the installation of a new T-Doppler array, as well as upgraded computers. Capabilities The design staff at Empire Technologies implemented a number of changes from the standard cruiser design. The Conqueror has many subtle alterations, such as wider corridors and a more heavily shielded sensor system than many TOG ships. The main gun for the class is the Type B Upton spinal mount, a weapon with a proven track record and a reputation for its ease of maintenance. The strongest aspects of this cruiser are the front and broadside weapons. Besides the massive Upton mount, the Conqueror also supports 100 Diamond Star 30/30 lasers in its forward aspect. This bay provides a deadly sting, especially at close range. The two massive bays of 37.5/20 lasers are also impressive. The Diamond Star weaponry is very expensive, but it is known for its accuracy and quick interface with the Telltronix Battle Computer used in the Conqueror. These two bays of lasers on either side of the ship have long range and excellent firepower, protecting the sides of this vessel from attacks from most smaller vessels. The aft of the Conqueror is clearly the least protected quadrant, with only a 50-gun bay of 15/30 lasers. These weapons are effective only at close range, and ships with better mobility try to maneuver themselves behind a Conqueror for an easy kill. The ship also carries a heavily modified Hermanski Missile Launch System (Model XLV Alpha). Empire Technologies purchased the original hardware and software for the system, then modified it to link with the Telltronix Battle Computer. The system was thoroughly tested during the initial thrust into Yoventrov County. At the Battle of Lyon in 6806, the TOG 903rd Battleship Group (Rebel Routers) engaged the 2055th Commonwealth Battleship Group. In a drawn-out confrontation, these two fleets staged one of the longest battles of the offensive. Three Conqueror-class ships (Dustin's Bane, Jea's Folly, and the Cavalier) all saw extensive action. Jea's Folly and Dustin's Bane became separated from the initial conflict. They spotted a Commonwealth Repulse-class Battleship, the Backfire, slowly flanking the scene of the fighting. Both TOG ships dove in on the Commonwealth battleship, unleashing a storm of missiles that destroyed almost all its portside weapons. Seeing a weakened enemy, the two Conquerors fired their deadly accurate Upton crowbars. Within a matter of minutes, the Backfire was destroyed and the Commonwealth's task force crippled. The lack of fighters on the Conqueror is often seen as a limiting factor in its deployment. Two ships of this class, the Luwanda and the Salome, have been modified to allow for the placement of a squadron of new Fulman-class fighters. This was done at the expense of massive alterations and the removal of the forward bay of 30/30 lasers. Ten more Conqueror Class cruisers are scheduled for such modifications in the next two years. Deployment The heaviest concentration of Conqueror Class cruisers is in Pembroke County. After successful operations in the crushing of the Bannor Salient, these ships have been moved into more forward positions. Large numbers are also being used in Shannedam and Rift Counties. The deployment of the Conqueror is mostly that of fire support in conjunction with other ships of smaller size and power. It is very rare to find a Conqueror as a flagship of a squadron, but it is not uncommon to have one of these cruisers operating with a heavy carrier on a raiding mission into the Commonwealth. Category:A to Z Index Category:Ships Category:TOG Ships Category:Cruisers